Pernikahan Dini CHANBAEK HUNHAN
by Lolipopbaek
Summary: Kisah ringan keseharian pasutri peak anak SMA dan bocah dibawah umur yang mengejar cinta pemilik stand booble tea BxB I warn you


Kita ga mau bikin kata pembuka - Acy

Biarin wle -Bkw

.

Happy Reading

.

BxB, bahasa sarkas, amburadul

Ga semanis roman picisan diego sama sisi ggs

.

Sorry for typo's

.

"Woy selangkangan gue bego kenapa lo berani sampek pegang-pegang"

Dia Baekhyun Kusuma Wijaya

Tegang tauk-bkw

"Gue ga sengaja salah ndiri kenapa lo mau satu ranjang ma gue. Kalau ya emang gue mau nganu itu hak gue lah"

Dia Andreas Chanyeol

Suaminya

Suara tepuk tangan riuh para tamu undangan memenuhi altar suatu gereja yang berada di tengah desa dan pemandangan beberapa anggota keluarga yang mengeluarkan tangis haru kala kedua pasangan itu telah mengucapkan janji suci yang dipandu oleh pastor

Mereka bertatapan untuk waktu yang lama. Tidak menyangka jika mereka sudah menyelesaikan upacara pernikahan yang tidak mungkin mereka lakukan karena mereka musuh sebelumnya

Iya, musuh

Rumit jika diceritakan. Ketua osis dan si pembuat onar, Baekhyun sering terlibat dalam tawuran antar siswa dan selalu menjadi objek kekesalan Chanyeol

Suatu ketika ibu baekhyun sangat marah dengan kelakuannya "Mungkin sebab dari semua ini adalah ayah kamu ! Dia meninggalkan kita dengan semua sikap buruknya yang tertanam padamu. Bersyukur tangan mu tidak sampai membunuh seseorang"

"Kenapa bunda selalu mengungkit ayah !! Ini bukan salah ayah" ia bersunggut-sunggut dan pergi meninggalkan rumah, masih terdapat noda darah di bajunya dan sayatan kecil pada lehernya

Ia melangkah jauh puncak kemarahan nya telah diungkit kembali, langkah kecilnya yang sedikit terseok linglung akibat tangannya sibuk mengusap tangis membawa ia pergi menuju taman

Di tengah perjalanan ia mendengar suara motor yang tepat berhenti di sebelahnya. Seseorang itu turun dengan tergesa-gesa menghampirinya "Baekhyun !!" merasa tidak peduli Baekhyun melanjutkan langkah namun seseorang itu lebih cepat memegang bahu Baekhyun dan merengkuhnya

"Hey berhenti dulu. shh udah hey jangan nangis. sakit lukanya ? shh udah. Cowo ga boleh cengeng"

Semakin seseorang itu membisikan kata penenang untuknya kenapa semakin kencang pula ia menangis dalam pelukannya "Chan hiks gue benci !! Gue ga suka, benci. Hiks bun-bunda sama ayah"

Kebetulan chanyeol bertugas untuk mengantar baekhyun setelah kejadian ia terlibat tawuran antar siswa untuk kesekian kalinya namun beberapa saat sebelum ia memutuskan untuk pulang ia mendengar suara tamparan dan Baekhyun yang keluar dari rumah kemudian. Lamat-lamat ia perhatikan pasti ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dan risih melihat luka yang ada di tubuh bekhyun belum diobati, berakhirlah ia disini bersama Baekhyun dalam pelukannya

"Pulang kusuma" celetuk chanyeol mencairkan suasanya "Baekhyun !! serasa setan kalau lo cuma panggil kusuma doang"

"Kita mau kemana ? Kalau pulang ke rumah gue, ga ! makasih. Gue pergi"

"Eits, mau kemana lagi. Kita memang mau pulang tapi pulang ke rumah gue, obatin luka lo dulu"

Beruntung chanyeol ingat situasi dan ini merupakan rekor terlama ia bersama baekhyun tanpa satu umpatan "keep calm"

"Lo masih utang cerita sama gue"

 _Penguasa oh penguasa, berilah hambamu uang_

 _Beri hamba uang_

 _Beri hamba uang_

"Pa matiin musiknya dulu ini temen aku dateng. Mama tolong ambilin kotak P3K sama air es"

"Iya-ya dre kamu dateng malah teriak-teriak mana temen kamu"

"Bentar, lagi copot sepatu. Lagian papa hampir malem juga masih aja dengerin lagu mana kenceng banget"

"Chan stss eh chan sepatunya taro mana"

"Itu temen kamu ? Temen atau pacar ? Pacar pasti !! Cie andreas bawa pacarnya ma"

"Sebelah kiri lo ada rak lurus aja. Apa sih pa ?!"

"Apa ini tadi mama denger pacar-pacar. Mana mama mau liat. Ini juga orang kamu ga luka minta kotak P3K sama air es"

"Bukan buat andreas ma, tapi buat temen andreas sini kasi ke aku. Baek udah sepatunya ?"

"Udah, so-re om tante, maaf baekhyun dateng kondisi kayak gini. Baekhyun juga engga sempet bawa sesuatu. Maaf"

"Nama kamu baekhyun. Iya baekhyun, ga papa jangan sungkan main kesini. Papa andreas rakus jadi nda perlu bawa sesuatu apalagi makanan malah bikin repot nak baekhyun"

"Bentar ma, jangan-jangan Andreas yang buat kamu babak belur dan mata kamu sembab. Kamu apain pacar kamu andreas !!"

"Iya papa bener juga andreas kamu apain baekhyun. Punya pacar dijaga"

"Mama, papa yang andreas sangat cintai pertama-tama andreas ingin mengatakan bahwasanya baekhyun bukan pacar andreas. Kedua baekhyun kayak gitu juga bukan karna andreas justru aku bantu dia. Keempat, udah yah andreas mau ke kamar dulu obatin luka baekhyun"

"Kami engga pacaran om tante"

"Mungkin sekarang, ga tau kalau besok pagi ya kan ma kayak dilan"

"Di kamar jangan macem-macem mama cincang kamu yah"

"Bodo, Baekhyun ayo ke kamar gue dulu"

"I-iya permisi om tante"

"Duduk dulu di kasur, gue siapin obatnya"

"Harus ya ke kamar lo. Bau lagi"

"Mau ngerasain betadine dimulut lo ga ?"

"Piece, bro gue lagi ga mau berantem dulu"

"Diem, copot dulu baju lo. Nanti kalau sehabis diobati jangan mandi dulu diusap aja pakek anduk basah"

"Ish perihh ck kenapa juga sampe leher gue bisa luka"

"Tau juga perih tapi masih dilanjut tawuran. Cape tau ga gue diceramahin kepsek karena kecolongan siswa lagi"

"Haha biarin wle tau rasa. A-ah sakit !!" Ucap baekhyun mengejek ha ! namun tak berlangsung lama chanyeol memutar tangan baekhyun ke belakang sehingga luka nya terasa seperti terbuka kembali lalu ia mengadu sakit

"Gue bisa sebenernya bikin kepala orang bocor"

"Yoi gampang, tinggal lo ambil batu yang lumayan gede terus lo timpukin ke kepalanya"

Sabar andreas, fyiuh- Acy

"Selesai, tunggu obatnya agak kering baru diusap"

Tutt Tutt Tutt

"Hp gue. Halo. kepo. serius. dimana ?. Gue lagi ga bawa motor, ada motor ?. joki aja gue mau bera- balikin hp gue chan !!"

"Halo, halo bandung maaf baekhyun lagi sakit ga boleh kemana-mana"

Tut

"Bego, duit itu !! lancang banget lo haish"

Bruk

Mereka terjatuh di atas kasur dalam posisi yang tidak elit, baekhyun telungkup diatas tubuh chanyeol mereka sama-sama terkejut dan merasa akward. Lantas baekhyun menjauhkan dirinya

gulp

Kriet

"Andreas mama bawa cemilan buat baekhyu-eh kalian waduh tidur. Cape banget kayaknya. Andreas camilannya mama taro disini. Ya ma oke!. Mama keluar dulu"

Mereka berada dibalik selimut beruntung chanyeol tidak sedang dalam mode linux ketika ibunya datang membuka pintu ia sigap membawa baekhyun berpura-pura tidur dalam pelukannya

"Chan mama udah keluar, lepasin ! Gue tendang nih" Ujar baekhyun pelan sembari mengintip di balik selimut

"Cie mulai panggil mama, lanjut tidur aja udah pw juga"

"Gue mau pergi dulu bentaran doang"

"Balapan kan ? Opsi lo cuma 2 lo tidur disini atau gue anter balik ke rumah lo. Ganti celana lo pakek bokser gue noh ambil di lemari"

"Ogah, lo siapa sih pakek ngatur terserah gue !!"

"Apa salahnya sih lo nurut kusuma ?! Lo itu masih sakit. Pakek bokser gue kalau lo ga nyaman pakek celana seragam"

"Kegedean, ukurannya tuh menurut "milik" pribadi masing-masing"

"Maksudnya punya gue gede dan lo antonimnya"

"Enak aja maneh kalo ngomong semua punya ukurannya masing-masing ya !!"

"Mau lihat punya gue ga ? Sini-sini ukur deh coba gedean mana. Siapa tau lo suka. Atau sini gue liat punya lo"

"Buat apa cobak ! Palingan lo sange kali sama gue"

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum menanggapinya, heol horny pasti si kecil itu mesum. Dia baru saja berada sedekat ini dengan baekhyun yang selalu membuatnya gemas

Gemas ingin memakannya

Chanyeol aku punya saran lebih baik kau lakukan sesuatu karena otakmu berhenti berpikir, dia adalah berandalan yang ternyata bagi chanyeol sangat manis tidak seharusnya ia memuji baekhyun namun ia tidak bisa untuk sekedar menahan diri melihat bibir mungil itu mengerucut kecil

Chanyeol hanya merasa sangat senang bersamanya, ia kembali menarik selimut hitamnya menutupi tubuh mereka

"Heh lepash Sesek !!" baekhyun berbisik tepat di depan wajah chanyeol karena ia malas melihat dada bidang itu lagi membuatnya iri ia tidak memilikinya. Pubertas tidak berpihak padanya

Kriuk

"Lo laper ? Maaf gue malah ngajak lo tidur sementara tenaga lo habis kan pasti setelah tawuran"

"Ambigu banget anjay, nda mau makan"

"Heleh solu, diet lo ? Ga boleh sungkan baek gue ambilin yak"

"Uhm gue cuma mau makan cemilan yang tante kasi"

"Gue suka lo manggil nyokap gue mama. Setau gue iya sih mama kesini bawa camilan, ditaro dimana ? Oh meja nakas. Gue ambilin"

"Tadi mama bilang camilan buat Baekhyun ada tulisannya chanyeol ga boleh minta"

"Serah, rakus amat yang ada orang laper makan nasi bukan kue. Lagian uhm maaf sebenarnya lo kenapa ? Bekas tamparan di pipi kanan lo belum hilang"

"Gue biasa kali dapet tamparan sejak gue kecil. Kata bunda gue ga boleh cerita panjang lebar sama orang asing"

"Cih sebutannya ke gue kok gitu. Anggep aja gue orang yang telah bersusah payah membantu mu"

"Tidak boleh menjungkat-jungkit apa yang telah diperbuat kepada orang lain kalau ga mau disebut kembaran yuda"

"Mengungkit peak !! Yuda siapa ?"

"Tokoh antagonis di sinetron cinta yang hilang nyaho teu ?"

"Level gue jauh dari sinetron, lebih keceh"

"Gue juga !! Cuma bercandaan sama temen se-grup gue"

"Mau dong jadi temen lo"

"Gue terbuka orangnya btw lo anggep apa gue kalau bukan temen. Kita seangkatan cuma beda kasta doang lo babu guru jajaran siswa suci"

"Hah ?! Selama gue sering diketawain anggota geng lo karena- sial ! Apa lo kata babu guru ?! Apa karena itu juga lo selalu benci sama kumpulan gue ? Ga mau kalau natep gue atau balas sapaan gue. Serius gue terharu huwee mamaahmp"

"Kedenger mama sama papa nanti kok bego sih"

"Tangan lo bau terasi !! -lain kali gunain bibir lo- Mau gue ajarin cara yang bener buat berhenti in gue ketika berisik ke gini ?"

"Gosah gue punya baygon cair rasa strawberry tinggal gue cekokin deh. Lo kan modelan anak tukang pansos pasti lo langsung update status di fb "Muntah Darah" kayak uname kim tan pansos tuh anak gegayaan mau minum baygon tuh anak"

"Asal lo tau gue ga punya fb, anak hits pakek ig follow makanya"

Mereka saling menggunakan bahasa sarkas dalam sesi pillow talk lalu tertawa setelahnya. Biarkan waktu terbuang dalam obrolan tak berbobot mereka

Setelahnya semacam kisah picisan dari mulai berangkat sekolah bersama, ke kantin bersama, main bersama, chanyeol yang sering menginap dirumah baekhyun dan selalu mengomel kamar tidur baekhyun berantakan begitupun sebaliknya pernah baekhyun mengutarakan keinganannya untuk membakar satu set buku biologi milik chanyeol karena dia mengacuhkannya dan lebih memilih belajar, satu dua kali baekhyun terlibat tawuran lagi karena hal sepele dan chanyeol yang akan selalu memarahinya kemudian baekhyun akan datang membawa dua cup ramen dan meminta maaf

Sepenggal kejadian itu awal dari kedekatan mereka yang akhirnya dijebak oleh kedua orang tua mereka dalam sebuah perjodohan. Mereka tidak menyangka hanya diberi tiga hari untuk menerima keputusan yang telah ditetapkan yaitu pernikahan mereka

"Baek lo udah tau kan rencana ortu kita"

"Au ah lieur gue cuma belum siap, kita masih sekolah. Temen-temen gue. Gue rasa, gue engga pantes disandingin sama lo. Tukang tawuran, berandalan, jelek, bego, suka berontak, mesum, ga pernah dapet ranking dll"

"Dapet ranking urusannya apa ? Lo kata mau ikut SNMPTN. Ga usah ngerendah gitu ah gue juga banyak kekurangan suka ngupil, makan nya banyak, jahil, bopung, kadang childish. Kalau lo mesum gue jauh lebih mesum"

Mereka tertawa mendengar penuturan mereka jika membahas kekurangan tidak akan pernah cukup

terutama bagi baekhyun

"Ada orang mesum bangga. Satu intinya apapun yang terjadi gue percaya lo bisa bimbing gue untuk kedepannya" ia berdiri menghampiri kursi panjang yang chanyeol duduki

dan berbaring diatas paha chanyeol

"Makasih baek. Makasih gue ga akan kecewain lo, meskipun gue tau ga mudah jalaninnya. Lo itu ga jelek baekhyun lo sempurna"

"Nanti kalau gue nakal lagi, lo boleh pukul gue tapi kalau gue pulang malem ga sempet masak jangan marah. Lo tau kan gue anak animasi prakteknya lama"

"Lucu banget sih ya gue ga mungkin gitulah ntar disangka kdrt tugas gue bimbing bukan nyakitin"

Angin sore menambah kesan romantis back song : kemesraan ini janganlah cepat berlalu~ sudahlah biarkan terlebih dahulu yang saling mengecap bibir

"Anjing ceritanya gue diperkaos nih ?!"

"Ndasmu kita mah kemarin nikah baru kemarin"

Kenapa makin ngeselin after kawin-Acy

"Au ah kesel gue ngambek pokok na mah"

"Ngambek digede-gedein kemarin aja lo keenakan (͡ ͜ʖ ͡)"

"Naon sih ? Ga ngapa-ngapain juga"

"Jadi mau ada apa-apa nih"

"Gue ga denger, mau lanjut tidur !!"

"Bek oi keburu siang mau telat sekolahnya ? Udahan ngambeknya dong"

"Nda mau"

Terlalu lama menunggu tuan putri baekhyun untuk sadar bahwa matahari sudah semakin tinggi dan bergegas menuju kamar mandi

Sehingga chanyeol berinisiatif secara tiba-tiba menggendong baekhyun seperti memanggul karung untuk pergi mandi

"Panyolll kagak perlu digendong juga"

"Lo lama seh"

"Ahhhh uweee panyol ngeselin turunin gue sekaranggg" rengek baekhyun sungguh ia mulai merasa mual karena digendong seperti itu "Hiks"

"Kok lo nangis ? Gue bercanda doang kali abis lo lama beut"

"Shh diem, maaf. Jangan nangis lagi dong gue ikutan nangis nih huwee"

"Bego" ujar baekhyun terkikik geli suaminya bodoh seperti keledai ingatkan baekhyun untuk membuat pengakuan dosa

"Nah gitu dong tawa"

"Ga yah gue masih kesel !! lo itu sama kaya bunda ngeselin banget kalo pagi"

"Pantes orang anaknya kek kebo susah dibangunin"

"Serah bekyuni !! Bekyuni udah gede bisa bangun sendiri tauhmp"

"Maneh teh nyosor mulu"

"Ini gue lagi romantis loh ce elah pengantin baru, morning kiss. Masa awal hari gue tawuran dulu"

"Romantis naon ? Ga ada romhmpg ahg"

Bentar dulu-bbh

Salah, kalau gue romantis dikit ?-pcy

"Enak ga ?"

"Huum, Lagi"

"Apa ? Ini ? Coba ambil sendiri"

"Jangan ditinggi-tinggiin"

"Ya udah peluk dong akunya biar nyampe"

Sedikit kesal karena suaminya mempermainkannya ia cemberut meminta lagi namun ia menundukan wajah karena malu dan mungkin masih merasa canggung untuk seintens ini

Dalam satu tarikan nafas ia membuang rasa malunya dan beralih memandang suaminya

Ia mulai memeluk perlahan dengan kaki menjinjit

"Mau aku abisin sekarang atau nanti malem"

"Hm.. Buruan gih keburu pengen"

"Siapa ? Ini toh pantes tadi pas aku ga sengaja sentuh kok langsung bangun"

"Ahh jangan diremesh chanyol ouch ituh tangannyah mingirh"

"Ya gosah nakal juga lidah kamu bek di leher ku"

"Kayak gini nakal yah ?"

"Bekyun kalau aku keblablasan sampek kamu ga bisa jalan aku ga mau tau ya"

"Siapa takut ?"

"Nantangin"

 _Meanwhile_

"Dek lulu buble tea taro satuuuuuu"

"Berani panggil dek sekali lagi aku campur sianida ke buble tea kamu!!

"Tetep wae tsundere. Cah ayu ojo nesu"

"Dude !! Aku tabok beneran nih sampai hidung kamu masuk kedalem"

Saos sachet sasa terlihat menggoda untuk dicampur dengan buble tea milik anak dibawah umur itu pengganti karamel batinnya

"Ehhhh oi oy oi kakkk saosnya jangan dicampur kak. Nanti aku sakit perut"

"Bodo amat"

"Eh ga papa ding lagipula kalau aku sakit karena bubble kakak. Aku tinggal tuntut kak lulu, terus sebagai tuntutan kak lulu harus nikah sama aku"

"Sinting. Belajar dulu yang bener, lulus. Baru nikah sama kakak"

"Paan kak ? ulangi lagi cubak kuping aku budeg"

"Kelihatannya gue salah ngomong"

"Yoweslah kalau kayak gitu langsung goes ajalah udah dapet perserujuan. Aku bakal cepet lulus kak tahun ini"

"B-bukan gitu argh"

"Berarti kak lulu nungguin aku selama ini yah ? Hayo ngaku. Usaha aku tiap hari gombalin kak lulu jadi nda sia-sia"

"Nih bubble tea nya, buruan pergi !! Nanti telat masuk sekolah, gosah bayar"

"Aahh engga boleh gitu sama calon istri sendiri, aku harus kasi kak lulu nafkah"

"Sandal mana sandal"

"Santai kak. Besok aku ajak ketemu mama. dada kak lulu muach"

"Aish, kenapa gue jadi salah ngomong, kalau beneran besok ketemu gimana ? Tuh curut pasti ga main-main. Mana gue belum beli baju baru anjir"

Pipi kak lulu merona malu, sungguh bagaimana jika ia besok bertemu dengan ibu sehun dia termenung haha berkhayal

Dengar saja mereka mengucapkan janji suci bersama di depan altar dan menghabiskan hidup bersama dan dan dan... aish sudahlah bertemu ibu sehun saja kak lulu sudah deg-degan tapi sudah berpikir jauh

"Mba rasa coklat satu"

Ups

Ha i minta repiew dong kalo suka kritik dan saran bisa kalian tulis tuh di kertas terus kirimin ke rumah gue pakek pos indonesia *kelamaananjay ya pokok na mah gitu lah minta repiew kalau suka aja lah

Kolom repiew jangan dibuat forum gibah

BxB ini mah ga suka celose aja

Panggil gue mawar


End file.
